Any Reason?
by Kimosbe
Summary: Don't little Naruto just itch to know what adults do,and Sasuke to do it on him?cutesyness!(sasunaru)


**A/N**: yay!! I like this!!But be warned, it's so cute its disgusting!! haha!!

**Disclaimer**: ahahahha,surely not mine?

Any Reason?

'' Ehh Sasuke...Do you think they got any reason they are doing it? It must feel reaaaaaaaaaaaally good, ne?" A blonde boy asked another boy who was walking together with him.

The dark haired boy turned a light shade of pink, before replying," Stop asking stupid questions, dobe..."

Naruto scowled, baring his canines slightly before breaking into giggles.Sasuke frowned.

" What's so funny? "

" Heheh...Nothing actually...just the thought that...Uchiha actually has something he doesn't know about! "

Said Uchiha felt silent at this comment.He wondered if he was so uncapable of humanly attributes in the boy's beautiful blue eyes?He knew he was always arrogant, cold and indifferent towards others, and he didn't care what they possibly thought about him...But secretly, he had always hoped the Naruto always thought better of him, even if it wasn't the way he wanted.

At last he said: " Nobody's perfect, you know..."

His friend and rival, the #1 loudmouth in Konoha, grinned.

" But Sasuke is!! "

And Sasuke could only stare, dumbfounded, at the energetic smile.

-flashback-

Naruto poked his head through the door and peeked into the empty living room.There were muffled moaning sounds of unmistakable pleasure drifting out.

" Hey...There really are some weird sounds!!"

Sasuke mentally cursed.Don't any of their mentors have the grace to lock the door at least when doing...those STUFF??!! He quickly shot out his hand and caught the back of Naruto's shirt before the boy could advance anywhere further towards the bedroom.

" Don't go near there, idiot! "

He cupped his hand over Naruto's mouth before any sound came out, and wrestled the struggling boy out of the apartment.

Once they were out, and Naruto had regained his freedom, he yelled,like Sasuke had expected.

" What was that for??!!You heard Iruka sensei----!! "

Before he could finish what he was saying, Sasuke hit him on the head.

" You want Iruka sensei to know you were there when he and Kakashi were making out? "

Naruto, rubbing his sore head, whined.

" But I don't even know what's making out... "

" Doing adult stuff..." Not that he liked to put it that way, but there really was a limited choice of words...

Naruto's jaw hit the ground.After a moment of tense silence that seemed like years, he stuttered : " But...but...they are both guys..."

-end-

" So...can we try it out sometime?? "

A blushing Naruto asked innocently after the pale boy finished explaining whatever he could say on the topic.

Sasuke choked on his drink.Can't a day pass peacefully for an Uchiha??

Naruto remained ignorant of the fact his teammate was choking and went on babbling.

" It sounds kinda fun...doesn't it?? "

He turned his sky-blue gaze onto his tortured friend.

" Come on...Just once??I'm sure it feels good!! "

" You...idiot..." If he didn't know Naruto as well as he did, he really would believe the boy said it to tease him.Which didn't make any difference, considering what the blonde was saying now had been the sources of his plentiful wet dreams about Naruto.Needless to say, despite what he had said and was going to say, Sasuke really hoped it would happen.Yes...Sasuke is a really, really sick hypocrite.But at the same time, he was also a hypocrite who never realised what he was saying before it was too late.( a/n: too bad fer him!! XD suffer!! )

" Who would want to do it with you? "

It seemed that his words hurt the blonde, since he hung his head down.But a second later, he was himself again as he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and retorted.

" Coward!! I bet you are too afraid to do IT anyway!! "

Then he stood up abruptly from the bench they were sharing and ran off.

Alone, Sasuke sat muttering foul words about his big, stupid ego as the sound of crickets rang in the cooling summer breeze of the park.

Sasuke approached the pouting blonde drawing circles on the earth between patches of grass.

" I guess I'll take up your challenge...Naruto?? "

Naruto bounced up from his crouching position.The action was so sudden that Sasuke thought the blonde was going to tackle him.But he only stood motionless as Naruto hugged him.Sasuke was stunned.

" I knew you would!I'm so glad!"

Sasuke shyly brought his hands up to stroke Naruto's back.

"...Hey Naruto..."

" Yeah? " The blonde responded halfheartedly as he proceeded to nuzzle in his friend's warmth .

" You do realise that only couples do it, right? So...are you sure?? "

" Huh?? What are you talking about? Can't friends hug?? "

Sasuke was totally baffled.

::END CHAP 1::

**a/n: **So...how was it?? don't worry...It's just the start, since apparently Naruto hasn't realise it's his way of saying he WANTS Sasuke.Literally,yeah...kinda short...It was actually a 1-shot...but hey, whatever...


End file.
